Aonde quer que você vá
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Jamais desejariam a imortalidade se soubessem quanto ela dói. Abóbora historinha de vampiros, short fic.


Título: Aonde quer que você vá

Título: Aonde quer que você vá

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Sinopse: Jamais desejariam a imortalidade se soubessem quanto ela dói. Abóbora.

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Aviso: história de vampiros, canon solenemente ignorado no que diz respeito a batalha final, sete spoilers, com direito a NC-17, última chance de fechar a janela(alt+F4 e problemas acabados). Caso gostem, reviews, please! Críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios. Enjoy, abóboras do meu coração!

--XXX--

Jamais desejariam a imortalidade se soubessem quanto ela dói. Jamais sequer pensariam na remota hipótese se soubessem como é densa a escuridão de uma alma perdida, de um corpo morto e de um coração que não bate.

Eu sempre me lembrei, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. A voz de Dumbledore freqüentemente ainda invade minha mente.

Aquele era apenas mais um dia, de espera, de vigia, de medo. Estávamos todos na sala do diretor, em Hogwarts, nosso refúgio, nossa fortaleza.

Receio que minhas notícias não sejam boas - todos prenderam a respiração. - Voldemort tem novos aliados. Vampiros.

Ele tem... o quê?! - exclamei, corando em seguida.

Isso mesmo, Srta. Granger - o diretor sorriu. - Vampiros...

Todos apenas escutavam enquanto Dumbledore falava durante longos minutos sobre tudo aquilo que os vampiros eram, sobre o que pensávamos que fossem.

Eu ainda não entendo bem, professor. O senhor disse que deveríamos esquecer tudo o que sabíamos sobre eles, mas apenas reforçou as crendices.

O que eu quis dizer é que as armas contra eles estão corretas em maioria. Mas quis ressaltar, no entanto, que eles não se aproximam das histórias no que diz respeito à personalidade. São criaturas extremamente inteligentes, calculistas e letais, justamente pelo pensamento agudo.

Como ocorre a transformação? - perguntou Ginny, preocupada.

Basta uma gota de sangue infectado. Geralmente os vampiros fazem com que a vítima beba seu sangue.

A ruivinha pareceu assustada e empalideceu. Pobre Ginny, ela só tinha 17 anos! Acho que nenhum de nós merecia passar por aquilo.

Claro que ele estava sentindo que era observado. Já fazia um ano que eu o seguia e meu coração _quase _batia ao vê-lo. E como eu queria me aproximar! Como eu sempre desejei estar por perto...

Possivelmente foi a primeira vez em que não fugi no momento em que ele percorreu o bar com os olhos. Eu estava do lado de fora e permaneci, impassível. O queixo dele caiu, mas eu continuei imóvel. Quando Ron o cutucou e ele virou, pronto para me apontar, fui embora.

Harry? Que foi, cara?

Eu vi a... - e olhou para fora, a janela mostrava a mesma rua movimentada de sempre. Nada dela.

Viu quem?

Ninguém.

Você ainda sente falta dela? - Harry tragou longamente o cigarro que jazia esquecido no cinzeiro até o momento e não respondeu. Ele nunca respondia quando não lhe era conveniente. Era uma mania que eu amava e odiava. Amava por causa do ar de mistério que o envolvia sempre que ele escondia a resposta na fumaça do cigarro. Odiava porque geralmente significava que eu ficaria sem saber de alguma coisa.

A última batalha, quase previsivelmente, foi em Hogwarts. Estávamos todos de vigia, como sempre, mas na calada da noite, Voldemort derrubou cada uma de nossas proteções, e na companhia dos novos aliados, invadiu o colégio. Havia sangue e corpos para todos os lados. As esperanças começaram a esmorecer quando corpos de professores começaram a ser encontrados. Sprout e Trelawney, mortas. Minerva gravemente ferida. O que haveríamos de fazer contra aquelas criaturas?

Foi o sol que decidiu nossos destinos. Nasceu, majestoso e afastou os vampiros todos dali. Ainda sim, para alguns de nós era tarde demais.

Me lembro quando aquele homem de cabelos quase brancos de tão louros e olhos profundamente verdes me pegou pelo pescoço, cravando os enormes caninos na minha jugular. Naquele momento eu soube que estava perdida, estaria morta antes que imaginasse.

Mas não.

No momento final ele parou, encarando-me longamente. A cor dos orbes me assustou, era exatamente igual aos olhos de Harry, tirando a maldade que brilhava no vampiro, inexistente no Menino-que-sobreviveu. O pavor encheu meu corpo fraco. Foi quando ele cortou o próprio pulso, deixando que exatas três gotas pingassem em meus lábios. Três gotas de sangue maldito.

Foi o nascer do sol que o afastou de mim. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry se lançava em cima de Voldemort, para impedi-lo de acertar a Maldição da Morte em Ron.

As palavras foram proferidas, no entanto, a varinha se virou com o golpe, e o bruxo mais maligno morreu vítima do próprio feitiço.

Eu estava no chão, mas vi tudo acontecer.

Foi naquele instante que minha sentença se concluiu. O grito estrangulado que escapou da minha garganta fez todos olharem. Meus olhos viravam, uma dor insuportável começou a se espalhar de dentro para fora, como se meu corpo pegasse fogo e meu coração estivesse sendo espremido com força. Minhas unhas se cravaram na terra, cada músculo se retesou violentamente.

O sol me iluminou e eu gritei ainda mais alto e mais desesperadamente que antes. Senti que alguém me tocava, me tomava nos braços, mas não podia impedir os tremores que tomavam conta de mim. Me batia como se estivesse convulsionando e desejei morrer para que a dor me abandonasse. Parecia que nunca passaria, que meus gritos nunca silenciariam, que meu coração jamais voltaria ao ritmo normal.

Na verdade, jamais voltou.

O cigarro vai matar vocês dois - exclamou Ginny, impaciente. Mal entrara no bar e a primeira coisa que via eram aqueles dois imbecis tagarelando e fumando!

Ela tem razão - emendou Percy, sério. - Os pulmões de vocês vêm apodrecendo há...

Oito anos - cortou Harry, mal-humorado. - É, eu sei. Conheço o discurso de vocês desde que eu comecei a fumar. Não adiantou quando eu tinha 18, não vai adiantar agora que tenho 26.

Quando abri os olhos, era como se eu estivesse em outro mundo. As cores eram mais vibrantes, os cheiros mais intensos, os barulhos mais altos. O cheiro de sangue jovem, fresco, estava por todos os lados. O cheiro de carne morta também. Passei a língua pelos lábios involuntariamente, deliciando-me com a perspectiva de uma boa refeição naquele instante. A fome era terrível, chegava a fazer doer tudo por dentro. Era uma sensação louca, inebriante. Imediatamente me levantei, farejando o ar. Foi quando a consciência me bateu. O que eu faria? Atacaria aluninhos de Hogwarts para me alimentar?

Estava ali um enorme empecilho. Eu mataria? Ficaria igual aos aliados de Voldemort que acabaram com meu mundo, com minha vida, com meus sonhos? Era uma coisa na qual eu não podia pensar. Era algo que eu não podia fazer.

Para tanto, eu precisava dar o fora dali. Mas o sol ainda não havia se posto totalmente. Claro que era uma condição nova para mim, mas havia meses que eu estudava sobre vampiros, e podia dizer que sabia bastante sobre eles. Pelo menos o suficiente para saber que eu não podia sair àquela hora, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse tão fraca. Bem, com aquela camisola eu não iria mesmo a lugar algum. Tratei de trocar de roupa. Passei em frente ao espelho e parei para me observar. Ali estavam coisas que eu não queria ver: a primeira mudança visível, os olhos. Haviam assumido um tom profundo de âmbar, que chegavam a perturbar pela transparência. Minha pele estava extremamente pálida. Os malditos caninos estavam lá, e eu sabia que não podiam ser escondidos, como nos filmes, em que os vampiros faziam aquelas caras ridículas de feras e os caninos brotavam e depois que o trabalho estava feito, eles desapareciam.

Escutei passos subindo as escadas. Alguns segundos depois, passei a escutar também as batidas de seu coração.

Não, por favor... - sussurrei. Aproximei-me da janela. Por que a Grifinória tinha que estar localizada na torre mais alta? Olhei para baixo, avaliando a queda. Não, ainda não, pelo menos. A porta abriu e eu achava que não poderia escutar nada que não fossem as batidas do coração dele que aceleraram exponencialmente assim que me viu. - Você não dizer nada - sussurrei, num fio de voz.

Eu...

Cale-se, já disse. Recriaram as proteções do castelo? - ele acenou negativamente. - Saia daqui.

Ele se virou, como se eu o hipnotizasse. A voz dos vampiros tinha um efeito semelhante à Maldição Imperius. Qualquer indagação ou ordem soava de maneira que não permitia contestação por parte do ouvinte.

Afinal, eu ainda era uma bruxa e tinha uma varinha. Aparatei para o primeiro lugar que pude imaginar: a casa de meus pais.

Eu jamais voltaria para Hogwarts ou para qualquer um dos meus amigos. Agora eu era um monstro e monstros devem viver sozinhos ou no máximo entre seus semelhantes.

Olhei ao redor, não havia pó, mas as cortinas estavam convenientemente cerradas, eles deviam estar por ali.

Eu estava com fome, precisava comer, precisava muito!

Foi quando a luz divina se fez ouvir. O poodle da velha vizinha latiu e um sorriso maldoso, e até então desconhecido para mim, adornou meu rosto. Saí de dentro da casa sem fazer nenhum barulho, mais silenciosa que uma fera. Pulei a cerca do jardim com uma facilidade que me espantou. O cachorrinho peludo estava ali, sentado ao lado da casinha, latindo para os vaga-lumes que passavam. Pois que não se preocupasse, ele jamais se incomodaria novamente com insetos.

Abaixei-me tão rápido, pegando-o com tanta força pelo pescocinho, que ele mal tivera tempo de perceber minha presença. Sem dúvida era indigno, mas era minha única opção no momento e se eu não me alimentasse rápido, sairia matando pessoas, disso eu não duvidava.

O sangue quente tem um gosto fantástico! Claro que varia de espécie para espécie, mas aquele não era de todo ruim, apenas meio amargo. Inebriada pela sensação de finalmente estar acalmando meus instintos, saí dali, quase trôpega, carregando o cãozinho que chorava baixinho.

Nenhuma gota de sangue foi desperdiçada. Atirei o corpo seco para longe e engoli em seco. Eu precisava de mais.

Harry, você me parece meio perturbado essa noite - observou Ginny casual, enquanto tentava disfarçar que flertava com um homem loiro de olhos cor de mel encostado no balcão.

Pareço, é? - respondeu. - Ou você está tentando nos impedir de ver que aquele cara está dando em cima de você?

Você tem olhos nas costas, garoto?! - exclamou ela, em voz alta. Ele riu gostosamente.

Não... eu tenho um espelho nas suas costas - respondeu, caindo na gargalhada de novo, enquanto ela virava violentamente e via um grande espelho afixado na parede às suas costas, que mostrava a Harry tudo o que ela e o cara do balcão faziam. Corou intensamente enquanto Percy a olhava, censurando-a.

Uma coisa um pouquinho maior que um cachorrinho... Mas parecia que em parte nenhuma de Londres havia um animal de porte maior. Pelo menos um cão de guarda! Onde estava a segurança das pessoas? Mas que droga! A fome aumentava, o desespero também, o gosto restante de sangue parecia me enlouquecer. O primeiro ser vivo com o qual me deparei foi um gato. Bebi cada mínima gota de seu sangue, que era um pouco amargo, nem um pouco agradável, mas era melhor que nada.

Perdi a conta de quantos animais, entre cães, gatos e corujas devorei aquela noite, e pensei que jamais ficaria satisfeita. Bem, mas eu me satisfiz e fiquei sinceramente aliviada. Agora, só faltava um refúgio. Uma casa abandonada, ou qualquer coisa assim viria bem a calhar, mesmo que eu fosse me sentir dentro de um filme trouxa clichê de quinta categoria.

Bem, havia um prédio condenado, num bairro trouxa. Pelo menos não chamaria muita atenção.

Foi difícil descobrir que não poderia me manter apenas com sangue de animais. Eu precisava de sangue humano. Mas havia jurado que não mataria. Foi quando a idéia me veio: eu não precisava matar, e mais uma vez eu sorri, satisfeita com minha genialidade. Saí do prédio, silenciosa como minhas condições me faziam ser e farejei uma aglomeração não muito longe. Um bar trouxa. Sorri, passando a língua pelos lábios, sentindo a excitação percorrer meu corpo como uma espécie de corrente elétrica.

Entrei calmamente, sentei no balcão e esperei que a presa viesse até mim. Sorri internamente, pensando que da próxima vez teria um relógio em mãos para contar os segundos de espera. Ele não era muito alto, tinha cabelos castanhos bem claros, olhos amendoados. Coradinho, iria servir!

Em menos de meia hora já estávamos saindo do bar. Ele tinha as mãos em minha cintura e falava algo que eu não escutava, porque minha audição estava completamente inundada pelo som doce do sangue circulando em cada parte do seu corpo, das batidas compassadas de seu coração.

Ele encostou à parede, me aproximei, passando as mãos por seu pescoço. Os lábios se encontraram e rapidamente desci para seu pescoço, ouvindo um gemido bem baixinho de prazer. Passei minha perna por sua cintura, aproximando-nos ainda mais, deixando meu quadril bem perto do dele. Lambi sua pele e sem piedade nenhuma mordi a jugular, antes que ele tirasse as roupas. Fechei meus olhos, controlando a custo uma exclamação de prazer. Ele tentou se livrar, mas não conseguiria, mesmo que fosse duas vezes mais forte.

Meu alto controle sempre foi admirável. Mesmo diante de um gosto e uma sensação tão bons, fui capaz de soltá-lo e sair dali. Só mais um, e poderia voltar em paz para casa.

Fiz exatamente a mesma coisa e já me sentia tão bem, que arriscaria sair antes do sol se por no dia seguinte.

Estava voltando para casa. Mas para quê? Por que não aproveitar a noite longa que eu teria pela frente e usufruir do dia que não me permitiria sair? Ainda saboreando os vestígios doces do sangue que permanecia em minha boca, saí andando sem destino certo.

_"So lately, be wondering_

_ Who will be there to take my place"_

O sol havia se posto, e jamais nasceria de novo. Era o que ele pensava. Permanecia sentado na sala comunal da Grifinória, como se fosse garantir que ela voltasse. Se soubesse que não a veria, teria lhe dado o beijo que tanto desejara, teria abraçado-a e dito o quanto a amava.

Os cigarros pareciam se fumar sozinhos. Era como se... Como se... Estava tudo vazio. A ausência de Hermione doía, pesava. Como ele pôde permitir que aquele vampiro a atacasse? Como pôde permitir que ela se transformasse e fosse embora?

Harry, você acha que é sua culpa, mas não é.

Ele encarou a ruiva que abanava o ar para dissipar a fumaça. Ela não sabia de nada. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém podia sequer imaginar o que ele estava sentindo, e muito menos o que era ou deixava de ser sua culpa.

É... Talvez você esteja certa...

Eu sei que ela é sua amiga. É minha também, mas, Harry... Eu sei que é difícil, mas ficar sentado aqui o resto da vida não vai ajudar.

Eu não pretendo ficar aqui o resto da vida – e ela se surpreendeu sinceramente com a resposta. – É só até conseguir ordenar as idéias.

Ela sorriu e se afastou e, intimamente ele agradeceu por isso, estava mesmo querendo muito ficar sozinho.

Se não tivesse sido covarde e dito a ela que a amava... Mas era tarde. Ela não estava mais ali, provavelmente nunca estaria. A única coisa a fazer era aprender a viver sem mais uma pessoa importante. Era aprender a viver sem a pessoa mais importante.

"When I'm gone, you'll need love

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone,_

_Could you make it on your own"_

Bem, e se ele podia, então eu também podia. Era questão de me acostumar. Freqüentar locais que eu sabia que gente da _minha _laia freqüentava. Viver à noite, aproveitando minha beleza sobrenatural para conseguir sangue fresco sempre. Mas sem matar.

Era apenas mais uma vez. Mais uma rua, mais uma noite. Havia acabado de provar sangue estrangeiro, espanhol, e era bom, mais doce que o britânico, eu diria, mais quente também. Já havia passado por um bar em que vampiros se reuniam, agora só me restava voltar para o apartamento que ocupava, depois da morte da dona.

Quatro da madrugada... Ainda tinha um tempo antes do sol nascer, valia a pena andar lentamente pelas ruas vazias ao invés de aparatar. Estava no centro de Londres e as ruas naquela região estavam longe de serem vazias. Os bares estavam pululando e foi quando estaquei, diante do que meus olhos mostravam.

Três cabeças ruivas, outra de cabelos amarelos e outra de cabelos escuros e desgrenhados.

Ainda bem que meu coração já não batia há um ano, ou então eu teria tido um infarto. Apoiei-me pesadamente na parede, enquanto me certificava de que eram eles. Uma outra pessoa se aproximou, um homem e beijou Luna lentamente.

Eles estavam ali, tão próximos e tão distantes. Como gostaria de me aproximar e abraçar um por um bem apertado e dizer quanta falta todos fizeram. Mas claro que isso não aconteceria. Por isso, dei as costas e voltei a andar lentamente até minha casa, encontrando depois de alguns minutos finalmente, as ruas vazias.

No entanto, não pude deixar de voltar sempre, apenas para ter certeza de que eles freqüentavam aquele lugar. Toda sexta-feira se reuniam e ficavam lá até bem tarde. Eu me alimentava e às vezes os observava da porta, às vezes entrava e me escondia. Mas eu quase sempre estava lá.

Ano após ano repeti esse hábito como quem realiza um ritual de vida ou morte. Até que aquele bar foi demolido e eles mudaram de lugar. Três meses se passaram até que eu os achasse novamente e daquela vez, disposta a não cometer mais erros, passei a segui-los. Primeiro, Ginny e reparei que ela voltava para casa sozinha. Descobri que namorara Harry durante alguns meses depois do fim da guerra, mas que haviam terminado sem maiores explicações. Tudo através de edições antigas do Profeta encontradas na casa em que eu morava.

Depois, não suportando mais a distância excessiva, passei a seguir Harry. Eu sempre sorria quando ele parava, olhando para os lados, como se sentisse que era observado.

Claro que eu nunca aparecia, jamais poderia aparecer. Sempre me perguntei se ele sabia quem o observava, ou se apenas pensava que estava ficando louco. Acredito que soubesse, ele era bastante esperto. Às vezes, esperto até demais.

_"If I could, then I would_

_ I'll go wherever you will go_

_ Way up high or down low_

_ I'll go wherever you will go"_

Exatos doze meses. Era o tempo em que eu o seguia para todos os lados. Sempre que o sol estava acabando de se pôr, eu saía de casa e ia espera-lo na porta do Ministério. Nem uma, nem duas, mas incontáveis vezes, tive que me esquivar rapidamente de seus orbes verdes que miravam sempre o lugar em que eu estivera. A mesma coisa acontecia na porta de sua casa, nos restaurantes em que ele ia. O lugar da janela do bar para o qual ele olhava era sempre aquele em que eu ficava. E sempre, seus olhos pareciam procurar por alguma coisa. E sempre, eu desejava que ele achasse.

Era sexta-feira. Eu já estava ali desde antes de chegarem. Vi Ron e Harry chegando juntos, e descaradamente me pus a observa-los, o que fez com que Harry, graças a sua natureza atenta e aos anos de guerra, mais uma vez me percebesse. Dessa vez não me escondi. Precisava que ele soubesse que há um ano eu o observava insistentemente, que ele não estava ficando louco. Precisava que soubesse que eu iria aonde quer que ele fosse. Mesmo que não pudesse permitir que ninguém além dele me visse.

Fiquei triste porque ele parecia meio perturbado. Voltei a observa-lo alguns momentos depois e sorri ao vê-lo rir gostosamente por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Mas não importava, ele estava feliz.

O rosto voltou a ficar sério e meio tristonho alguns momentos depois.

Ele está de cara amarrada já faz um tempão...

Vocês não precisam agir como se eu estivesse aqui, não se preocupem.

Ele está pensando nela – observou Luna que havia acabado de chegar com Ralph, seu namorado. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e ignorou-a, bebericando seu vinho. Luna sempre sabia.

Ginny se limitou a amarrar a cara e olhar em volta, procurando outra pessoa com quem flertar. Tinha ciúme de Hermione, essa era a verdade.

_Ela o encarou profundamente. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aí estava a razão de tudo. Talvez se tivesse sabido antes..._

_Ginny, me desculpe. Mas eu não... – ele tomou fôlego, encarando-a brevemente, abaixando os olhos em seguida. – Eu tentei. Achei que podia te amar, que podia fazer dar certo. Mas eu estava errado. Me apaixonei por você, mas..._

_Eu não sou ela. Eu entendo que você a ame. Não estou pedindo que fique comigo, mas espero que saiba que ela nunca vai voltar – ele franziu o rosto. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é verdade. _

_Eu sei. Eu aprendi a viver bem sem ela, mas sinto sua falta. Não quero estar com você, desejando estar com Hermione. Não sei como agradecer._

_Não agradeça. Não estou fazendo por você – respondeu Ginny, levantando. – Estou fazendo por mim. Não quero ser infeliz. _

_Você não entende, não é?_

_Não. Para mim as coisas são um pouco mais simples. Ou é doce, ou é salgado. Ou é dia ou é noite. Ou é amor ou não é nada. _

_É amor, Ginny._

_Mas você não a tem._

_E ainda sim é amor. _

_É você quem sabe como viver sua vida – e deu as costas, decidida a não mostrar sua tristeza. Pelo menos ele fora decente._

_Gostaria que ele fosse feliz de verdade, que ele pudesse tê-la, ou que amasse alguém tanto quanto amava Hermione e que esse alguém estivesse a seu lado._

_É_, pensou, _desde aquele dia, ele havia se tornado mais feliz_,_ mais leve, _mas seus namoros jamais duraram mais de que quarenta e oito horas. Bem, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Olhou enquanto Harry mexia distraidamente em sua taça. Se ela estivesse aqui, Ginny estaria feliz também, com certeza. Aliás, todos estariam.

Uma garçonete de cabelos muito pretos se aproximou, trazendo uma taça de um drinque rosado, chamado _"Love me tender"_. Entregou-o para Harry.

A moça do balcão pediu para entregar – e apontou para um canto. Todos viraram, mas não havia ninguém ali. O coração de Harry disparou. – Estranho, ela tinha cabelos longos e cheios e... estava bem ali.

Colocou um bilhete escrito no guardanapo junto com a taça, afastando-se em seguida. Ele agradeceu e leu. Apenas uma frase.

"_Só porque você não vê algo, não significa que não esteja lá." _

"_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you,_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you"_

Ele levantou bruscamente, fazendo os amigos olharem. Procurou em todas as direções, quase febril.

Que foi, cara? Quem te mandou isso? – ele não respondeu. Não estava ouvindo. Continuava olhando, mas ela não estava ali. Vestiu o casaco que jazia esquecido na cadeira. Ginny segurou-o pelo braço.

Harry? Você acha que...

Não acho nada. Tenho que ir – respondeu, e sem dizer mais nada, ou esperar por resposta, deu as costas e saiu velozmente do bar. Ron apanhou o guardanapo e leu o que estava escrito. Imediatamente seu rosto empalideceu.

Que foi, Ron? – perguntou Percy, apanhando o guardanapo também. Não entendeu as reações dos rapazes.

É a letra dela.

Não, não é – respondeu Ginny.

É a letra dela! – exclamou Ron mais alto. – Eu passei todos os meus anos escolares copiando as lições da Hermione e lendo as correções que ela fazia. Acredite em mim, eu não erraria – e vestindo o casaco, fez o mesmo caminho que Harry.

Harry ganhou a rua rapidamente, virando o pescoço em todas as direções. Era sua vida que dependia daquilo, não importava quão dramático isso pudesse soar.

Só podia ser ela. Primeiro, passara muitos anos copiando suas anotações para não reconhecer sua caligrafia, e segundo, ninguém mais escreveria aquilo. Era uma confirmação de que ele não estava ficando maluco, de que estava certo quando olhava para os lados. De que ela o estava observando. Era até um alivio saber daquilo. Realizaria seu maior desejo.

_"If I could, then I would_

_ I'll go wherever you will go_

_ Way up high or down low_

_ I'll go wherever you will go_

_Runaway with my heart_

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love"_

Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita quando ele finalmente a viu, esperando por ele em um beco escuro, as bocas apenas se encontraram com violência, paixão e desespero e o gosto de sangue obliterou os sentidos de Harry, seu próprio sangue. Hermione lhe sorriu, encostando-o na parede, acariciando todo o seu corpo com suas mãos finas e geladas. Ele colocou as mãos por baixo da blusa dela, apertando seus seios por cima do sutiã e fechou os olhos, batendo de leve a cabeça contra a parede, se impedindo de gritar. Ela o mordera. Sentiu seu sangue quente escorrer, e ela o sugava com vontade, apertando suas costas com cada vez mais força, até que as unhas longas o fizeram sangrar naquela região também. E tirando praticamente todo o seu sangue, usou seu corpo feminino para prensar o corpo já fraco do rapaz ainda com mais força, e com um movimento ágil, mordeu o próprio pulso, fazendo com que o seu sangue escorresse dessa vez. Olhou para ele, como se pedisse permissão. Ele a encarou com determinação, entreabrindo os lábios. Ela ainda hesitou.

Anda logo, Hermione... – ela sorriu ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado depois de tanto tempo, e aproximou seu braço dele, fazendo com que algumas gotas do sangue maldito caíssem nos lábios do Menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-dessa-vez-não-sobreviveria-por-vontade-própria.

"I know now, just quite how

_My life and love may still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time"_

Harry gritou e eu me arrependi ao vê-lo apertar os olhos em agonia. Agonia que eu conhecia perfeitamente. Suas mãos apertavam meus braços com tanta força que pareciam querer arranca-los, e mais uma vez um grito escapou por seus lábios. Mas eu não me movi. A dor passaria antes que ele imaginasse.

Ele abriu os olhos, ofegante, encontrando meu sorriso. Notei no mesmo instante as mudanças: os olhos estavam transparentes, mais claros que esmeraldas, os caninos já estavam crescendo.

Ao mesmo tempo, viramos com violência ao ver alguém se aproximando. Era Ronald. Harry se firmou, me abraçando pela cintura. Mesmo com os lábios sujos de sangue, sorrimos para o ruivo, nosso tão amado amigo.

Nos vemos por aí, Ron – murmurou ele ainda meio fraco, acenando para o rapaz.

Completamente atordoado, ele acenou de volta, sorrindo, meio feliz, meio melancólico e antes de aparatar, ainda o vimos fazendo a volta para retornar para o bar mais uma vez.

Estávamos em meu apartamento. Deitei Harry na cama, sorrindo. Eu sabia que ele estava com fome e fiquei satisfeita ao vê-lo arfar e apertar os lençóis convulsivamente enquanto eu me despia bem lentamente. Aproximei-me, sorrindo-lhe com satisfação. Sem nenhuma gentileza, ele me agarrou pela cintura, atirando-me à cama e mordendo meu pescoço com força, mais para ver o sangue escorrer, do que para se alimentar, embora eu soubesse que para a primeira vez, meu próprio sangue maldito seria mais que suficiente.

"_If I could, then I would_

_ I'll go wherever you will go_

_ Way up high or down low_

_ I'll go wherever you will go"_

Não sei dizer como ele se livrou das roupas, mas em alguns segundos, suas mãos acariciavam todo o meu corpo, seus quadris se impulsionavam com força contra mim, e seus dentes ainda mordiam meu pescoço e sugavam meu sangue. Puxei-o pelos cabelos, sorrindo, ajudando-o a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos, fechando meus olhos e gemendo. Nos beijamos mais uma vez, com mais calma, enquanto nossos corpos se moviam em perfeita harmonia, num ritmo cada vez mais rápido e violento, a boca de Harry agora ocupada em mordiscar meus mamilos, sua língua contornando-os, fazendo-me gemer e me mover com mais rapidez, até que eu atingi o ápice e ele o fez logo em seguida, derramando-se dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse completa. Nos deixamos cair no colchão. De frente um para o outro, nos acariciamos com cuidado e lentidão, sentindo todo o prazer e a letargia típica do momento.

Foram anos solitários, Harry.

Os meus também foram, Hermione.

Eu devia ter me mostrado antes. Teria nos poupado de sofrimento – parei por alguns instantes. – Estaríamos juntos há tempos.

Mas estamos juntos agora e nada mais importa, porque eu vou aonde quer que você vá.

Mas antes disso, temos algo a fazer...

"If I could turn back time

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

Ronald demorou vários minutos para entrar no bar. E se assustou quando a irmã o cutucou, parecendo preocupada. Deu um sorriso amarelo e a seguiu de volta para dentro, conservando-se em silêncio por quase cinco minutos.

Ron, você está bem? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, olhando para a porta, por onde há pouco, o amigo saíra ventando, atrás de uma mulher invisível. Alguém que não existia mais. E no entanto, ela estivera ali, na sua frente e lhe sorrira e o sorriso era o mesmo dos tempos de escola.

Cadê o Harry?

Foi... Com ela – e encarou a todos. A garçonete se aproximou com um drinque na bandeja. Um Bloody Mary muito vermelho. Parecendo diferente dos drinques normais. Mais vermelho. Ou talvez, Ron apenas estivesse impressionado.

Com licença, o senhor que estava aqui antes e uma moça pediram para entregar... – e apontou para o balcão. – Mas... De novo?! Já é a segunda vez que ela some e... – ela fez um gesto meio irritado e se afastou. Ron abriu o guardanapo, tomando um gole da bebida.

Duas caligrafias distintas. Duas frases.

"Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser derrotado é a morte (e a distância)".

"_Só porque não podiam me ver, não significa que eu não tenha estado por perto durante todo esse tempo. Nos vemos qualquer dia". _

H.P. e H.G.

_"I'll go wherever you will go..."_


End file.
